Sakura Silembing Sang Penghujat Konoha
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: KONOHA MISKIN, UDIK, ALAY! BAGI SOHIB-SOHIB NINGRAT YANG ADA DI KUMO DAN SEKITARNYA, JANGAN MAU MAIN KE DESA GAK BERADAB INI. NGERTIII?


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : OOC, ONESHOT, Terinspirasi dari berita hangat Florence Sihombing sang 'Ratu SPBU'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Silembing. Seorang cewek berambut pink mirip softex Hello Kitty yang memiliki watak manja, sok elit, narsis, megalomania, grandeur delusional, dan yang paling mencolok darinya adalah aroma tubuhnya. Bau sangit seperti lembing, sesuai nama marganya.

Nah, ceritanya nih si Sakura Silembing ini baru satu hari berada di desa Konohagakure. Rencananya dia ingin menimba ilmu di Akademi Konoha S2 (Sinting Songong) prodi Hukum Pancung. Asalnya dari kota metropolitan yang maju dan berkelas, Kumogakure.

Tapi gara-gara sifat sok elit dan narsisnya yang bujubuneng maha dahsyat, cewek pinker satu ini ingin lekas terkenal di desa yang belum genap 48 jam dia tinggali. Maklum cuy, di Kumo bahkan protozoa paling hina pun kenal dengan yang namanya keluarga Silembing.

Pas banget perutnya keroncongan. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat sebuah kedai ramen yang fantastis ramainya. Mirip pasar tumpah yang baunya selangit. Terbesit ide norak di otaknya yang picik setengah mampus.

"Minggir-minggir. Gue duluan!" teriaknya gahar di depan pintu kedai 'Ichiraku Ramen'. Ditendangnya dua orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dicubitnya ketek kakek-kakek yang berada di samping kanannya. Ditampongnya kepala bocah cilik yang juga ikut berdesakan. Pokoknya tingkah dia benar-benar amoral lah.

"Ramennya gue duluan. Yang paling uenak sama mahal pak!"

Naruto Uzumaki, sang pelanggan paling 'badass' yang setiap hari hampir makan di situ, menoleh. "Woy, antre dongo! Gue aja yang antrenya hampir 2 jam baru dapat sekarang." tukasnya, sambil meniup kuah ramennya yang masih ngepul.

Sakura Silembing ngamuk. "Gak! Pokoknya habis ini buat gue dulu pak!"

Chouji Akimichi, sang jin gentong yang tidak pernah kehilangan rasa lapar sepersekian detik, ikut menimpali. "Gak bisa mbak. Habis ini giliran gue. Enak aja main serobot!" omelnya sembari memegangi perutnya yang sudah mengaum kaya singa Afrika.

Teuchi selaku bos ramen yang lagi kesulitan meniriskan ramen dari dalam panci, akhirnya turun tangan. "Kalau mau beli ramen ya antre dulu dong mbak. Noh di depan pintu. Jangan main serobot aja." dia ngomong serius banget sampai gak sadar kalau pancinya kesenggol dan kuah ramen panas berliter-liter yang tertampung di situ tumpah. Ke 'anu'nya.

"ASOLOLE!" Teuchi tepar. 'Anu'nya mengkerut kepanasan.

Sakura mendengus, lalu cabut dari situ secepat kilat. Kemana lagi kalau bukan ke kosnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung menyalakan laptopnya untuk menumpahkan uneg-unegnya di media sosial yang bernama 'Pret'. Kebetulan lagi booming baru-baru ini tuh medsos.

Diketiknya secepat kilat bak jutsu hiraishin uneg-unegnya yang masih ada di ubun-ubun ke dalam Pret.

**00000**

**Pic : Sakura lagi melet sambil juling.**

**Sakura Silembing.**

**KONOHA MISKIN, UDIK, ALAY! BAGI SOHIB-SOHIB NINGRAT YANG ADA DI KUMO DAN SEKITARNYA, JANGAN MAU MAIN KE DESA GAK BERADAB INI. NGERTIII?**

**00000**

Dia meng'klik' enter sembari ketawa-ketiwi iblis. Berharap tindakannya barusan membuat dirinya tenar dalam sekejap dan dengan instan dianugerahi julukan Ratu Ramen.

Esok harinya...

"Kok gak ada reaksi publik ya?" diperhatikannya modem yang terpasang di laptop bermerk dan berharga mahal miliknya. Oke-oke aja tuh.

Sakura Silembing pun tidak kehilangan akal bulus. Kembali dibuka akun Pret miliknya lalu dituliskannya lagi kata-kata sarkastis kelas dewa kaya kemarin.

**00000**

**Pic : Sakura lagi mrongolin giginya.**

**Sakura Silembing.**

**KONOHAGAKURE TANPA AKADEMI KONOHA SAMA SAJA NOL! APAAA? NOL!**

**00000**

Cengiran ala mak lampir terukir jelas di muka biadapnya.

Esok harinya...

"Kok di akademi gak ada yang bicarain gue sih? Terus, di internet juga gak ada yang merhatiin status gue kecuali teman-teman dari Kumo nun jauh di sono?" keluhnya. Ini sudah dua kali, tapi dia tetap bersikeras untuk menjadi selebritis dunia maya dengan cara hina.

**00000**

**Pic : Sakura lagi nungging hot.**

**Sakura Silembing.**

**SULTAN EH HOKAGE MAKSUD SAYA. ADA APA DENGAN DESA YANG ANDA PIMPIN INI? ANJRIT, KAYA COMBERAN!**

**00000**

Kali ini gak ada cengiran atau senyuman kaya dua hari kemarin. Tapi batinnya tetap tertawa laknat.

Esok harinya...

"Bangsat! Kok gak ada yang ngerespon sih?" saking kesalnya dia mencet layar laptopnya sampai nyungsep ke dalam sedikit.

**00000**

**Pic : Sakura selfie bugil bareng kambing.**

**Sakura Silembing.**

**ANJING BUDUG, KURAP ALAS, CACING KREMI JAHANAM, KENAPA DENGAN DESA INIIIIIIIIHHHH?! GUE, SAKURA SILEMBING BERSUMPAH AKAN MENJADI ORANG PALING DICARI DI DESA INI APAPUN, KAPANPUN, DAN BAGAIMANAPUN CARANYA! CAMKAN ITU WARGA JOGJA EH, KONOHAAA!**

**00000**

Setelah selesai menulis status yang dijamin akan membuat warga Konoha bakal bikin si Silembing ini jadi perkedel manusia, dia ngelonyor ke luar kamar kos buat nyari makan.

"Gue bakal jadi populer. Stupid people become famous, hihihi." gumamnya lirih sambil melompat-lompat di jalanan Konoha. Tapi ... selembar selebaran yang tertempel di tiang listrik membuat perhatiannya teralih.

Selebaran berwarna dasar putih dengan tulisan berwarna merah itu membuat sepasang retinanya masuk dalam mode fokus.

**Kabar gembira bagi kita semua warga Konoha! Mari kita dukung bersama-sama program 'Internet Goes To Village' yang dicanangkan oleh Hokage Kelima dan dipastikan akan dipasang ke beberapa komputer yang ada di perpustakaan desa. Mari dukung program ini dan jadikan Konoha desa yang berani menerima globalisasi, inovatif, juga kreatif!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kejang-kejang disertai buih.

**-OWARI-**

**Hehehe, maaf-maaf ya kalau fic sekali selesai ini jelek. **

**O ya, ada yang domisilinya Yogyakarta gak? Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang sikap Florence Sihombing?**


End file.
